Henry's Catch
by littleweirdwriter
Summary: A short one-shot Henrika Jenruki fluff


Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.

Author Notes: I promised myself that if I didn't update my other fic by the end of October, I would write a one-shot fic. So that's why I wrote this short one-shot fic. I came up with it last Friday while looking up at the moon. Hope you like it!

Henry's Catch

Henry was tired from a long afternoon of martial arts training which lasted into the evening, and walking up a hill with a heavy duffle bag was just draining every once of energy he had left. Henry made it to the top of the hill and stood there for a while to catch his breath. Henry unzipped his orange vest to help cool down his body a bit. Once Henry caught his breath, he started his walk again very anxious to get home, take a bath, and get a good night sleep. As Henry walked down the sidewalk, he saw a bike's headlight off in the distance heading towards him. Henry walked more over to the left side of the sidewalk to give a lot of room for the biker to pass. Henry looked down towards the ground as the biker got closer to him because the bright light from the bike's headlight was blinding him. The biker was just about to pass Henry but unexpectedly stopped right next to him.

"How rude, you're not going to say hi to me?" said a familiar voice teasingly.

Henry looked up and was surprised to see who it was, "Oh, sorry Rika. Your Bike's headlight was blinding me so I couldn't see that it was you. What are you doing out right now?"

"Ran out of milk at home so I'm going to the grocery store to get some. How about you?" asked Rika as she got off her bike.

"I had martial arts training late today," said Henry as he lifted the strap of his duffle bag to indicated to Rika that he just got out.

"So I'm guessing you haven't heard the news yet then," said Rika as she kicked down her bike's stand and rested her bike against it.

"What news?" asked Henry interested.

"Takato finally asked out Jeri today after school."

"Really? Whom did you hear this from?" asked Henry, impressed that Takato finally got the courage to ask out Jeri.

"Jeri called me up right after it happened and I heard a mouthful about it. Now my eardrums hurt from hearing her scream with happiness over the phone. I was lucky that her friend Miki called her on the other line or I would still be at home on the phone listening over and over again about how Takato asked her out."

"How did Takato ask her out?" asked Henry as he laid his heavy duffle bag on the floor right next to Rika's bike.

"They were playing the digimon card game like they usually do every other day after school. In the middle of the game Takato started flipping cards with a single word on them instead of having pictures of digimon on it. As Jeri would read the word on the card, Takato would draw out another card with a word on it. I think you can predict where the story is going."

"All the cards read out will you go out with me?" said Henry.

"Yup. Pretty sappy huh?"

Henry thought about it for a quick second, "I think it's more romantic then sappy. Takato has been working hard trying to think of the most original way to ask out Jeri. You don't find that the least bit romantic?"

"Nope, not at all. It was original, I'll give him that much. But he could have just asked her out the normal way. I think Jeri would have cared less about the way he asked her out as long as he asked her out," explained Rika.

"Yes, but Takato is head over heels for Jeri. Jeri is special to him so he wanted a special way to ask her out."

"Whatever," replied Rika.

"Come on. You know you would be flattered if a guy asked you out in a special way. It's romantic."

"No."

Henry eyed Rika for a brief moment, "I don't believe you."

"Well believe it. I do not have the prince charming syndrome. I don't really believe in romance. Romance is overrated," stated Rika.

"Prince charming syndrome?" asked Henry with a raised brow amused from what Rika just said.

"It's the belief that many girls have that there is a guy out there who will fulfill their every expectations of love. Most girls get it from watching too much romance movies and or from reading too much romance novels. They get unrealistic expectations of love that just lead them to disappointment when they get in a real relationship and see how it really is."

"So how about Takato's and Jeri's relationship?" asked Henry.

"Takato's and Jeri's relationship will work because Takato is a hopeless romantic so he'll live up to Jeri's expectations. Plus they've been through a lot together to know that things aren't always going to be great."

"What can a guy do to make you believe in romance?"

Rika smirked, "Nothing."

Henry looked at Rika in disbelief, "There has to be something."

Rika looked up at the full moon that was shining brightly high above them. Henry saw Rika look up and Henry looked up too to see what Rika was looking at.

"It's stupid," stated Rika in a low voice.

"You can tell me," said Henry as he continued to look at the moon.

Rika paused for a moment before she said a word, "When I was a little girl I always wanted the moon. So you can say the most romantic thing a guy can do, is get me the moon. So if a guy can give me the moon, I'll believe in romance," Rika stopped looking at the moon and looked a Henry, "But that's impossible and will never happened unless the guy is God."

Henry looked away from the moon and heartily looked into Rika's lavender eyes, "Nothing is impossible."

Rika looked deeply into Henry's gray eyes. In the dark, with only the moonlight and lamppost illuminating the area, Henry's gray eyes seem to glisten like the silver stars above. Rika felt a light chill quickly move through her body, as she got lost in his eyes. Rika suddenly shook her head to shake away the feelings she was developing.

"Well I better go before the grocery store closes," said Rika as she took a step back from Henry and turned to her bike to end the conversation.

"I'll see you around then," said Henry.

Rika kicked up her bike's stand and got on her bike.

Rika rode off and Henry just stood there with a smile on his face as he watched Rika bike away.

----------

Rika got to her house with a gallon of milk in her bike's basket. Rika rode her bike through the gates of her house, then got off her bike to close the gate. She then headed to her front door, but stopped when she noticed someone was sitting in front of her front door.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rika as she slowly walked towards Henry. Rika notice there was a pail set on the ground between Henry's legs.

"I brought you something," said Henry as he stood up.

Rika looked at the pail, "Is it in the pail? Did you get me a pail of milk?"

Henry chuckled as he picked up his heavy pail, "Yes it's in the pail, and no it's not milk. Can we go over there where I can get a lot of moonlight?"

"Sure," said Rika as she set her bike on it's stand before following Henry to an area in her front yard where the shadows of trees and the shadow of the roof of her house couldn't reach them.

Henry laid the pail on the ground.

"So what's in the pail?" asked Rika as she watched Henry slowly back away from it.

"Look inside," responded Henry.

Rika walked up right next to the pail and looked inside it.

"I don't see anything in it besides water," said Rika.

Henry walked over to Rika's side and looked into the pail, "What do you see on the water?"

Rika looked at the top of the water and noticed the reflections, "The reflection of the moon."

"I caught the moon in my pail and decided to give it to you," said Henry with a smile.

Rika was speechless. She felt her cheeks heat up as she blushed a little. She tried to fight her lips from forming a smile but failed. She was flattered by what Henry just did. Rika continued to stare at the reflection of the moon on the water in the pail.

"Clever," whispered Rika shyly. "But not clever enough."

Rika walked over to the other side of the pail so that her body can block the moon from reflecting off the water, "The moon escape your pail."

Henry crouched down and looked into the pail. He laughed as he recognized something; "Yes, but now I caught something else."

"What?" asked Rika.

Henry looked up at Rika with a sincere smile, "Your heart."

Rika looked into the pail and notice that the image of the heart on her t-shirt was reflecting off the water.

~*End*~

* The good, the bad, and the ugly. Please review and tell me what you think. Go ahead and flame me if it sucked, but please don't flame me for the coupling.


End file.
